1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to improvements in chlorine generating apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a chlorine generator for chlorinating a body of water, such as a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
For many years the most common method of chlorinating a body of water, such as a swimming pool, has been by the use of dry hypochlorites or hypochlorite solutions. Another widespread method of chlorinating swimming pools involves the introduction of gaseous chlorine which is stored as liquid chlorine in containers under high pressure. Both of these chlorinating methods have certain disadvantages in that the owner or operator of the pool facility must check the condition of the water substantially daily and treatment of the water is accomplished manually.
In order to overcome these disadvantages an electrolytic chlorine generator was developed wherein the well known principle of electrolysis of a solution of a metallic chloride salt builds up its own internal pressure and discharges chlorine into a flowing stream, and as shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,879, issued Feb. 16, 1971, and entitled "Electrolytic Chlorine Generator." Devices or this type also have certain disadvantages, however, as for example, they usually require periodic draining for proper operation. In addition, refilling the salt tank of the generator is frequently unpleasant due to the release of dissolved chlorine gas. Also, undesirable mixing of the hydrogen gas produced in the electrolysis with the chlorine gas evolved in the salt tank may occur.